Submission
by sakuraspimp
Summary: Sakura fixes up Neji and Ino. Neji has to show Ino who's really in charge. NejixIno KibaxSakura. Rated M.


* * *

here is a second story from the 'eight months' story. i asked who i should do next at the end of my other story and LoveGina said Neji and Ino. sorry i can't do kibaxhinata. i hate hinata. sorry. but anyway, this is after kiba and sakura have been dating, and sakura wants to see her friend happy.

* * *

Kiba and Neji sat in the examining room of the hospital waiting to be healed and cleared from their mission. Both were clad in the standard jounin uniform required for their mission. Neji was anxious to see how Konoha had changed within in the year they had been gone. The four man cell returned from the extended mission of bodyguard duty a year and threes days after they had left. The Fifth gave the group a month off to relax and train after protecting the Daimyou of Bird Country. Long missions were becoming a pain. First one for eight months then two months later this one for an entire year. The pride of the Hyuuga clan closed his white eyes and started to meditate.

The other two chunin of his team had been dismissed and Akamaru sent to the vet for his exam, leaving him with Kiba, who was extremely anxious to get home to his pink haired girlfriend. A quick sniff of the air, and the triangle birthmarks on the tan skin of the Inuzuka moved as he started to smile. Shouts were heard in the hallway causing Neji to turn his head, and Kiba to begin to chuckle.

"Where is he," a familiar voice screamed in the hallway. The sound of footsteps echoed and the door of the room flew open. A vision of pink rushed past Neji, straight into the arms of Kiba, who had braced himself for impact.

Neji turned his head, as Kiba and Sakura kissed. Kiba's hand roamed Sakura's body, as they kissed passionately. He nuzzled into her hair, then her neck. Sakura pulled his body close as possible, while standing on her tip toes.

"God, I missed you," she whispered. She could feel the rise of his member through his pants, as his head moved down her neck, kissing, biting, and licking. The scent of her body was overpowering him and bringing out his more basic animalistic instincts.

"Not as much as I missed you," he barely got out. The beast that he kept locked inside for one year, three days, and six hours, was pushing through the barrier and taking over Kiba.

Neji wasn't such a hard ass that he didn't know or understand Kiba loving Sakura. He also wasn't so stupid to not expect the pair to embrace at their first reunion, but seeing Kiba pick her up by the ass was a bit much. He cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. Sakura hopped down, but Kiba let out a territorial growl to his team captain, while pulling her tighter to him. His teeth bared and stance ready to pounce. This action surprised Neji. He looked into Kiba's eyes seeing not Kiba, but the some other form of the shinobi. The one he only saw in a battle, the 'wolf-beast' as Shino once nicknamed him.

Sakura also noticed it and pulled Kiba's head toward hers.

"INUZUKA," shouted Neji. The sound of his name and Sakura's touch brought him out of this lust driven state. He looked from Sakura to Neji, slightly confused.

"It's okay baby, you're home." Sakura whispered to him. She stroked his back, and pulled him close to her.

"Sorry, man," the dog nin looked a little embarrassed. Although his hand never left the small of Sakura's back keeping her close. "It's been too long."

"Understood, I know how much you've missed her." Neji said with a small smirk. "Sakura if you don't mind can we move this along and the two of you can reunite at home."

"Sorry Neji, thank you for bringing him back home safely," the medic nin gave the ANBU captain a small bow. "Now if you could please go fill this cup for me."

Sakura gave him a cup off the shelf and shooed him into the bathroom. Neji looked at the cup strangely, but went into the bathroom. The moment the door closed, Sakura tackled her boyfriend. The two landed on the bed with Sakura straddling him. The dog nin immediately set about licking the curve of her neck.

"I'm going to pound you into the bed," he let out a slow whisper into her ear. "That is if I don't bend you over the couch first. Fuck, I missed you."

The examining room door opened, and a tall blond kunoichi let out a gasp.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing? If Kiba finds out about this he will kill that guy!" Ino shouted. She couldn't believe that Sakura would ever cheat on Kiba.

Sakura and Kiba both laughed. The assistant head medic moved over so that Kiba could be seen by the blue eyed woman.

"Oh thank God. I thought she'd bumped her head," Ino chuckled.

Neji walked from the bathroom. A part of him expected to see Kiba and Sakura on one of the beds, but he was a little surprised to see Ino there. Sakura climbed off the dog nin, and handed him a cup for the urine sample.

"Uh, Sakura when you're finished here I need you in room 208. I can't get that kid to calm down." Ino said. "Kiba and Neji welcome home."

"I'll be right there pig. Let's go dog boy," she smiled. Ino left the room. Kiba went into the bathroom. Sakura wrote Neji's name on the urine cup and sat it on the shelf. "Neji, please strip down to your boxers. I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Neji did as he was told. He hated hospitals, but like most in their circle Sakura made the exams tolerable. It appeared that Ino had taken a position here as well, so one more of their inner circle could possibly making being in the hospital less of a pain.

"Anything unusual happen during this mission?" Sakura asked. His chart was in her hands, and she began scribbling notes. The change from desperate woman to medic was quick.

"No, a very boring mission. The only injuries I can say I sustained were from training."

The pink eyebrows furrowed. A quick glance at the door, and Sakura began tapping the pen on the chart. "Good."

Her hands went over his body, looking for any injury he may not have wanted to tell her about.

"So Neji, what will you do with your time off?"

"Other than training, I am not quite sure." Neji thought how unusual it was for Sakura's hands to be so soft after being a kunoichi for so long. The sensation of her touch caused him to stir just a little. He had not been with anyone male or female in well over a year, and her touch was driving the point home. He needed to get laid. Bad. The realization caused him to become more aroused. 'Shit, not a good a idea,' he thought. Since the 'wolf-beast' side of Kiba had already reared it's overly protective head, Kiba would surely sense the emotions coming off him. Fighting a Inuzuka over his woman was not the way Neji wanted to spend the afternoon. Even though a small part of him wished he'd gotten to the pink haired woman before the Inuzuka.

"I see. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she lifted his hair to look over his back.

"If I can, Sakura." The removal of his hair caused a shiver to go done his spine. He wasn't sure if it was his growing erection or the cold air.

"Take a deep breath," she placed the stephascope against him.

"Was that the favor?" Neji quirked an eyebrow. Slowly he was calming down.

"No, I'm afraid it's not that easy." Sakura picked up the chart making notes. "It's just I'm concerned about a friend. I was hoping you could help out."

"I'm not exactly known for my people skills Sakura, so what could I do?"

The bathroom door opened, and Kiba came out with his sample. He looked between the pair, and a small smile crept over his face. "Sorry, that curry we had last night. Not a good idea."

"Not a problem. Strip down please, to your boxers," she ordered. The urine sample labeled and place on top of his chart. "Um, Neji, do you think you could take Ino out for me?"

Neji nearly choked on Sakura's words.

"What," both shinobi exclaimed. Kiba shuddered to think of what dating the Yamanaka was like.

"She's had some horrible luck lately with men. Shikamaru has gotten engaged, so she's made some poor choices." Sakura looked at him. Her face was soft now. "I thought if she goes out with a gentleman, she'll remember what it's like to be treated like a lady, and stop picking up these assholes."

"If she learned to keep her mouth shut, she wouldn't have such a problem." Kiba interjected.

"Zip it pup." Sakura pointed at him.

The Hyuuga sat there for a moment. Ino was a very beautiful woman, but dating her did not appeal to him. It was however hard to turn down Sakura. Not a good idea to disappoint the person that regularly saves your ass from death.

"Well, dating her could be," he began but was cut off.

"Not dating, just one date. Please, she needs this. I want her to be happy." Sakura interrupted softly. "We'll even go with you."

"What! Why, Neji knows how to go on a date." Kiba protested, jumping off the exam table.

"Be quiet you, he hasn't agreed yet."

"But he will, and I have to suffer with the other loud mouth blond of Konoha." Kiba pouted. Sakura blew him a little kiss.

"Please." Sakura pleaded.

'Damn those green eyes,' Neji thought. 'Their worse than Akamaru's puppy dog face, no wonder she has this mutt wrapped around her fingers.'

"Fine, I'll do it," Neji relented. He knew he would regret this.

"Thank you." Sakura jumped and hugged him. She released him quickly as Kiba let out a soft growl. "She gets off at six, you can ask her then."

"_I_ have to ask her?"

"Yes, she can't know I set this up. She'll go off the deep end and spend another two weeks at my apartment crying."

Kiba's head snapped up at this. Ino at his apartment for two weeks crying. "Dear God man go ask her now."

"Fine, but I want a get out jail free card," he negotiated. "Not for dating her, but for having to ask her."

"Depending on the injuries, I accept that," a smile crossing her face. She turned to get something out of the bottom of the cabinet.

"Inuzuka what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

"From this end nothing." Kiba answered licking his lips and looking at the ass bent over in front of him.

After releasing the pair from the exams, and Neji looked at the time. It was two, and that gave him time to go shower and return. He waited for Ino to leave the hospital. The blond waved a goodbye to Sakura who was headed for the apartment she shared with Kiba.

"Ino, I was wondering if I could speak to you." Neji called falling in behind her.

"Yes Neji?" She looked over him. The Hyuuga was Konoha's number one catch. Tall, strong, sexy, and handsome, made him the man every woman wanted. She was no exception.

Neji looked at the tall woman. She had curves where it mattered and her legs were long. Part of him wondered how they would feel wrapped around him. Those blue eyes shone and her smile was soft. What he noticed most of all were her lips. A perfect shade of pink, and just pouty enough. He could imagine those lips trailing down his chest, then down to other places.

"Neji?" Ino asked. "Are you okay?"

Shaken from his thoughts, "Yes I'm fine sorry. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner Saturday?"

Ino tried to contain her composure, while wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yes Neji, I would. That would be nice."

"Fine, I'll come for you at seven. I've been away for a year now, are you still at the same apartment?"

"Same place."

"Well then, goodnight." Neji gave her a small bow before walking away. It was going to be hard to maintain his composure around the blond chuunin. Somehow she exuded sex appeal unconsciously. This was to restore her faith in men, and all he could think of was ways to make her scream his name. Maybe he should get some before his 'date' to take the edge off.

In another part of Konoha, Sakura turned the key into the apartment. The bag she carried dropped to the floor as she was slammed against the door. Kiba gripped the sides of her head intensifying the kiss.

Sakura's hands pulled him closer. He was already ahead of her, in his boxers only.

Removing his hands from her head, he grabbed the shirt she was wearing and ripped it off her body. He then worked on removing the bra she was wearing. His tongue exerting it's dominance inside her mouth. The hardness of his member presses against her.

"Missed you so fuckin much," he said into her ear. "_Sa ku ra_, I need you so bad."

He pulled at the skirt she was wearing, revealing her thong. A soft moan escaped her as he press her a finger into her folds. Her neck was filled with the sensation of chakra when his fang pierced her skin.

Blue boxers fell to the floor, and Sakura dropped to her knees. Her tongue circled the hard cock that was in her face. Kiba hissed in anticipation. He pushed forward, and Sakura took in as much of him that would fit in her mouth. Pleasure coursed through her body as the hard, velvety, cock moved in and out of her mouth.

"Now baby, I please take me," she begged. He could only comply. Pulling the kunoichi up, he opened her legs and pulled her down on his cock. The door vibrated as Kiba pushed deeper into her.

"So wet and slick, just for me. I'm going to fuck you until, you can't walk," Kiba promised.

Sakura shivered at his promise. Her nails dug into his back and her legs clenched to make it tighter for him. A steady moan escaped her lips. With each stroke, he pushed in deeper and pulled her down harder. Her nails digging into his skin.

"Ha ha harder, baby please," she begged. Kiba could only grant her request. He pulled her up and almost off him completely, then slammed her down on his cock again. He repeated this motion four times. The tickle in her stomach began to take over. She closed her eyes and hit her head on the door.

"_**Look at me**_, it's been over a year, I need to see you when you cum," the dog nin ordered.

Her eyes shot open, and locked with his. It was hard not to give in to the pleasure by squeezing her eyes shut, but Sakura had learned her lesson long ago about disobeying her boyfriend. Short breaths escaped her as she reached her peak. Seeing his love cum, Kiba could release his control. A burst of white liquid filled her.

"Welcome home baby." Sakura whispered. He walked with her still seated on him, into the bedroom.

"Let's give the neighbors a reason to complain," the mischievous smile on his face, grinding into her again.

The date with Ino went well, to Neji's surprise. He was also surprised to find himself asking her for another one. By then ninth date, the pair had actually made out, and a few dates later the two found themselves panting, screaming each others' name.

Their first fight occurred after three months of exclusive dating.

"NO! Neji, I will not do that!" Ino screamed. "I don't really give a damn what your family thinks."

"Ino you are being unreasonable. It doesn't always have to be _your _way!" Neji shouted back. The pair were in Ino's apartment. He stood up over her, looking down.

"Hello, where the hell have you been? It's always been my way!" Ino pointed out. This argument had been going on for forty minutes and neither side was willing to give in to the other.

Neji couldn't take any more. He cared for Ino, but she had to learn that he was in charge of this relationship, not her. She needed to be taught that, when Neji made a decision, a final decision, she should just shut her mouth and obey.

He did something bold, by grabbing her by her hair. He forced her on her knees, right in front of his cock.

"Suck it," he commanded. The expression on his deadly serious.

"I will not." Ino refused. She tried to turn her head and get up from her spot.

The ANBU captain had a firm hold on her head. With his free hand he moved his pants and boxers down to his ankles. The lips of the Yamanaka touching the tip of him.

"I said suck it! It was not a request but an order."

"I said no! I am not some cheap whore." Once again she tried to move, but with no results.

"You are my girlfriend, and I have given you a direct order," he looked at her without changing his expression, "You will learn Ino, that when I tell you to do something, it's easier to shut up and do it."

After saying that he pushed his cock inside her mouth and began to move her head. She tried to protest, but the sound was muffled as she was filled with his rock hard member. Her teeth began to move down to bite him.

"Ino if you try that, I promise that you won't like where I put this next. Just do as you are told."

He began to quicken the pace, and his eyes never broke the connection with hers. Moments later he did not need to guide her as she was sucking him on her own. The cock felt so comfortable in her mouth. Saltiness filled her mouth from the precum that was present.

"Faster." Neji ordered.

Trying to maintain some control over the situation, Ino wanted to keep the pace she set. Instead of speeding up, she slowed down just a little, then the sting of his hand burned her face.

"I said faster. Do as you are told!" Neji had smacked her, and she liked it. The pain it made her feel cause a slight jump inside her. She moved faster, taking him in deeper. That made her knees quiver. He gripped her hair again. "I will break you. You will learn."

"That will only happen when you are being punished this way. Only when you need to learn who is in charge." His eyes asking if she understood.

She wanted him. She wanted to feel him in her, commanding her. For so many years of having sex, she was hardly ever disappointed, but felt something was missing. This was it. The rush of being commanded and slight fear of being punished. To test her theory, she started to slow down.

A growl escaped Neji's lips. Her hair was still in his hands, and he yanked it so hard tears formed in her eyes. The walls of her pussy also shook. That simple act was such a turn on, she questioned what kind of freak she was.

"When I fuckin tell you to do something, you do it," Neji said angrily. Her cheek burned again as he smacked her harder than the first time. He pushed her backwards and her head leaned back on the cushions of the sofa. Neji angled his body above her and began to fuck her mouth.

Between every word he thrust as deep in her mouth as possible.

"You," thrust, "will," thrust, "learn," thrust, "to," thrust, "obey." His knuckles became white from gripping the top of the sofa for leverage.

With such a slow gag reflex he was almost fully in her. Ino was going crazy under him. To be at someone's mercy, made her dripping wet. His balls hitting her throat with every movement. She gripped his ass squeezing it. Tears flowing from her eyes from the pleasure.

"Look at me, damn it." Neji commanded. Ino responded. She complied, and felt his balls tighten slightly. Then her mouth was filled with cum. "Swallow, now."

She was more than happy to oblige in what he asked her to do. He pulled her onto the couch and pressed his face into her pussy. Licking her clit ever so softly, he also blew air onto it. The blond screamed with pleasure from her already aroused state.

Neji continued to lick her for several minutes, then got up and pulled his clothes back on.

"Get ready. We have to meet Sakura and Kiba." He walked into the bathroom. "And I want you to wear those panties you have on now, and you better not think of touching that pussy."

Ino was on her couch with sweat and desire pouring from her. She wanted to climax so badly, and moved her finger down to finished what he started.

"I can see you, and unless you want me to close a few chakra points." Neji said from the bathroom. "Get dressed, like I said."

Her hand moved away, and she dressed herself. The entire dinner with now engaged Kiba and Sakura, Ino pressed her legs together. She was wet, and Neji would occasionally rub her leg or touch her shoulder, or whisper in her ear, causing the itch to grow greater. She expected a long night of sex when they parted with their friends.

On the way to Ino's apartment, Neji once again brought up the touchy subject from earlier.

"So you will be there at my family's request," he asked. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively.

Ino wanted nothing more than to tell him no, but after the earlier activities, she knew better.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." Ino answered.

"I don't expect you to. I just expect you to be there." Neji smirked.

Another two months passed and the pair were again at a stand still.

"When I say no, I mean no!" Ino screamed. She pounded her hand on the coffee table. Then she kicked the coffee table. Leaning back on the couch she folded her arms.

"I have already told the hokage that we would. It's not such a difficult task." Neji said from the seat across from her.

"You aren't the one that has to humiliate themselves in front of the village elders."

"Yes, but you are my girlfriend. There are certain things expected from my clan." Neji was beginning to get pissed. When will she learn?

"I'm not a Hyuuga. I'm a Yamanaka!" She stared at him coldly. "You are in no place to order me around!"

"Really, I beg to differ." Neji stood and in one swift movement forced Ino onto her knees. "You know the consequences. I have told you before."

"I let you do this once, and I'm," Ino began, but her words were cut off as Neji plunged into her mouth.

The sound of her protests were muffled by his cock. His hand forcing her head to move.

"You, Ino, are very stubborn," he locked eyes with her. "I can keep this up all night, can you?"

The blond was moving frantically. Her panties were starting to feel wet.

"Until you learn who is in charge, you will be threated this way." Neji gave her a stern look. "Faster."

He pushed into her faster, and Ino could feel her arousal spike. She wanted him. She wanted him to take her on the bed and fuck her into the mattress. The cock in her mouth vibrated as she felt the salty white liquid fill her.

"Swallow." Neji ordered. He began to pull up his pants. "Goodnight Ino."

With that Neji turned to leave. Before he closed the door, "Don't you dare masturbate, I'll know."

The door closed, and he left into the night.

For a week, she continued to give him pleasure. He would return the favor by licking her clit until she was so close to climax, she wanted to rip her hair out. Each time he would stop leaving her wet and panting.

The second week, Ino found herself writing notes on patient's chart. The door of the staff office opened, and Neji came in locking it behind him. He pulled the medic in training, onto the desk and licked her through her panties. Just as she was ready to scream, he got up unlocked the door and left.

For the entire week, it continued that way. Him sneaking up on her and getting her past the point of being horny, then leaving her.

That night, when her boyfriend came into the apartment, she fell to her knees automatically, her mouth wet with anticipation, and her pussy starting to vibrate.

"Please Neji please, I can't stand it anymore. Please." Ino begged. Her head bowed, and face buried in his thighs.

"That is not what I want to hear Ino." Neji demanded. His arms where folded across his chest. Those white eyes stared down at Ino disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, I will not question you again," Ino fell face forward before the man she loved.

"Hn." Neji walked into the bedroom and looked over his shoulder. "I'm waiting, and you should be naked and on the bed before I'm undressed."

If anyone had told her Neji Hyuuga would demand this of her, she would have told them the were insane. She couldn't exactly explain either why his more than aggressive behavior drove her mad with lust. The blond moved as fast as she could to beat Neji.

When he had finished undressing, he climbed to the bed.

"I am the man in this relationship, and I will treat you well," he said as he gripped her chin making her look him in the eye. "The moment your clothes come off, you will submit, understood?"

"Yes, Neji," she looked into his eyes. He was on his knees looming above her, letting his status be known between the two.

Ino fought back the tears forming as he smacked her. "Remember my words."

He pushed her back onto the bed, and entered her swiftly. Ino could only gasp as he took her. Finally, she had the contact she had begged for. Her hands clawed at his back.

Neji kissed her neck, as his hair fell touching her face. His pace was slow and soft. The cock inside her pulling in and out. Ino pushed her hips forward, trying to pull him in deeper. The Hyuuga did not comply, keeping the same pace.

"I'm in charge of this," he whispered in her ear. "who told you that you could move?"

"I need you Neji, please." Ino begged. She once again tried to move her hips.

He grabbed her hands in his and pulled them above her head. His face was nose to nose with hers. The blond gasped as he pull out of her.

"I said, you will submit." Ino inhaled as she felt his breath on her lips. "Now do you want me to continue, or would you rather suck me the rest of the night?"

"Please, Neji. I'm sorry." Ino whispered.

He released her hands from his grip and changed positions. He rolled her on her side, and placed her left leg on his shoulder. He pushed into her again. A moan escaped her as his length began to fill her body. The wetness coating him.

"Who is the man in this relationship?" The heir pushed deeper.

"You are," the blond panted. Her hand gripping the sheets.

"And when I fuckin say you will listen, you will listen." He lifted up giving himself a better position to push deeper. His hand pulled at her hair. "You are mine, and mine alone."

"Yes, Neji." Ino whispered. Her senses were overloaded. She had not been able to cum in almost a month. The thrill of being dominated was pushing her over the edge. In all her sexual activities, she was the one in charge. Now Neji was demanding, complete control, and she loved it. Being his, was more than she could imagine.

"I will fuck you when I want. I will eat you when I want," Neji ordered. "You will suck me until I'm satisfied. You will be at my mercy."

The last statement caused Ino to shiver.

"But I promise you Ms. Yamanaka, I will make you cum. I will have you so trained that the sound of my voice will cause you to shake with pleasure." Neji roughly grabbed her ass. "When I caress your face, you will feel a my cock in your pussy."

He began to move faster. Ino was coming to her end. Her moaning became louder as her nipples got harder from her upcoming orgasm.

"You my princess, will be so satisfied, that the mention of my name, will make your pussy explode with wetness." Neji purred. He reached down to rub her clit. "I won't be easy to get along with, but you will never...and I mean never go to sleep without a smile on your face."

With that Ino climaxed. Her clit pinched between his fingers, and his cock pounding her inside.

"NEJI, NEJI, NEJI!" Ino screamed.

His name rolling from her lips caused Neji to move her leg down, and turn her over to her stomach. The blond was on all fours, and Neji pushed even faster. The brown hair matted to his back with sweat. He began to grunt as his climax was near. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. As he began to fill her, sucked on her shoulder. The hickey was dark, and the white substance, leaked from her legs.

"Ino," he panted. He pulled her down to lay beside him. "You and I will be happy forever."

Ino snuggled closer to him. "Hai Neji."

No one would ever believe she, Yamanaka Ino, submitted to anyone. But she didn't care. She belonged to Neji, and she didn't want to be with anyone else.

"I will make you my queen." Neji kissed her forehead, as spooned one another. Neji had to remember to give Sakura wonderful birthday gift, for giving him his queen.

* * *

review if you want. no flames. lemons are enough to keep us warm.


End file.
